Amor EO Reino Máxico
by Alithe Cambre
Summary: Morgana and Morgause aren't the last of the High Priestesses. The Daughters of the survivors of the Great Purge are rising, and just in time to save Camelot. Picks up at "The Tears of Uther Pendragon Pt. 2" Mainly GwainexOC but also LeonxOC, MerlinxOC, PercivalxOC, ElyanxOC, and LancelotxOC. Rating may change. Eventual Magic!Reveal fic.
1. Tears of a King

Amor EO Reino Máxico

Chapter One

Merlin awoke slowly. The Great Dragon, Kilgharrah, stood before him. The last thing he remembered was the serkets surrounding him and flames surrounding him… the curious sensation of flying…

"I didn't think you would answer my call." Merlin said with a sigh.

"I could not resist the call of a Dragonlord, young warlock. Even if I wanted too… the only reason I was not there sooner was because I had to answer another call first." Merlin was confused and nearly did a double-take.

"Wait… another call?" he sat gingerly, aware of a searing pain in his back. "I thought you said my father was the last Dragonlord?" Kilgharrah bowed his head.

"He was. However, I did not say that you were your father's only child." Merlin froze.

"I… have a brother?"

"A Sister, actually... she was born in great power and is the first female Dragonlord in history."

"Where is she?" Merlin asked, still partially stunned by this new information. "What is her name?" he tried to move but sucked in a gasp of pain when he tried.

"Be still, young warlock. She is closer than you think." The dragon sounded amused.

"WAY closer," a voice said from behind him. Merlin craned his neck and followed the girl with his gaze as she came out from the cave behind him and waked to stand in front of him.

The resemblance was uncanny. They could have been twins, except this girl was obviously a few years older and an inch or two shorter. She was tall and lanky, nearly six feet, and her long curly hair hung in a black ponytail to her waist, two wisps left out to frame her heart-shaped face and jutting cheekbones similar too his own. Her eyes were deep, forest green edged with brown- like their father's- and her skin was all peaches and cream, perfectly flawless.

"Hello, brother. I am Roslyn of the Mountains, a high priestess of the old religion." Merlin took a deep breath.

"I have a sister," he muttered "Wait; I thought Morgana and Morgause were the last of High Priestesses!" Roslyn laughed.

"Nope, in fact, there are seven more, including myself. We were trained by my… mother." She said the word with a scoff. "Not that she was much of a mother." She muttered to herself, but Merlin still caught it. "Anyways… I need to finish healing you of the poison and then we need to return to Camelot."

"Arthur! I should never have trusted Morgana…" Merlin said.

"You did what you thought was right, and that shows great courage, but trust id a double edged sword." Kilgharrah said sagely. Merlin pursed his lips.

"I just thought… because she has magic, I thought we were the same."

"Well, at least you learned an important lesson, little brother," Roslyn spoke as she placed her hand over the venom-infected wound on his back. She muttered a few words and her eyes glowed golden. Merlin instantly felt well, the pain dissipating. "If you only look for the good in people, you will become blind to some of their greatest faults." Merlin nodded, smiling up at his sister in slight awe. He was still getting used to the idea of a sibling.

"I fear, however," Kilgharrah spoke up. "That your futures are now irrevocably intertwined. She is the darkness to your light, the hatred to your love…" the great dragon seemed to sigh heavily, as if a great burden had been bestowed upon him. Merlin stood.

"I need to get back to Camelot," he stated firmly.

"_We_ need to get back to Camelot. You will not win this fight without me," Roslyn told him. "But it is three days march from here." Merlin grinned at her.

"Ah, but sister…" he turned to face the dragon "I have no intention of walking."

*0-0*0-0*0-0*0-0*

As soon as they arrived back in Camelot, the two siblings thanked the dragon and raced inside. They ended up in Gaius' chambers. Merlin had tried to explain the situation on the flight over to Roslyn but the priestess had told him that she was a seer and already knew. She then proceeded to tell Merlin that she had seen bits and pieces of his life through her visions for nearly her whole life and probably knew him better than even Arthur. He had no response to that.

They woke Gaius urgently. "Merlin, where have you been? And who is this?" the old man asked.

"This is my half-sister, no time to explain." Merlin waved him off and helped him dress in his cloak hastily.

"Are you alright?"

"Morgana is in league with Morgause; she's plotting against Uther."

"What?"

"She's the one responsible for his delusions. Come on, get up! There's something we need to sow you," Merlin stormed out of the room, leaving Gaius and Roslyn behind. The old man looked at the young woman briefly. Roslyn smiled cheekily.

"Hi! I'm Roslyn, good to finally meet you!" Gaius was about to respond but Merlin stuck his head back in the room.

"Come on you two! Stop the chatter," he rolled his eyes and left once more. Gaius simply decided not to ask and followed him, Roslyn bringing up the rear with a happy skip in her step.

*0-0*0-0*0-0*0-0*

The trio arrived at the King's chambers promptly; the guards at the door looked shaken and wary, but let them through.

"He's in a bad way," they told Gaius. The physician nodded and cautiously pushed the door open. The room was trashed. Gaius exchanged a glance with Merlin and pushed the door open fully. They walked further into the room and saw the king curled up in a corner, staring into the nothingness and shaking with horror in his eyes. Roslyn shook her head in denial.

"They wouldn't…" she muttered fiercely. Merlin seemed to know what she was talking about.

"They would…" he confirmed grimly. Uther began spasming, looking into the nothingness and crying hysterically. Gaius called his name but he did not respond. He was pale and looked like death itself. Merlin shot from the room into the sleeping chambers and dashed back, throwing the dark magic charm into the fire where it burst into flames with a sound like screaming. Roslyn looked furious. The guards rushed inside to see what had happened, their swords drawn.

"It was an enchantment. The source of the king's sickness was an enchantment." She told them. As soon as the object had been destroyed, the king had relaxed and even acknowledged Gaius' presence. "He'll be okay now…" they nodded and sheathed their weapons. "Help us get him back into his bed." She instructed. The guards gently lifted their king into his bed. Merlin and Gaius tucked him in and Gaius took a potion from his sleeve and put a small amount in a nearby goblet of water.

"Drink this, Sire. It'll help you sleep." The king weakly did as instructed and laid down, closing his eyes and falling into sleep. The trio and the guards exited the room quietly. Gaius told the guards to fetch a servant in the morning to tidy the rooms and they agreed, bidding farewell to the physician and his company.

*0-0*0-0*0-0*0-0*

"There is more to their plan," Merlin told Roslyn as they entered the physician's chambers a minute later. Roslyn nodded.

"I know. I am a seer…" Merlin cut her off excitedly.

"So you know what they are going to do? That's great!"

"No, Merlin…" Roslyn rolled her eyes. "Morgause is far cleverer than she looks. And it seems she has taught Morgana well. They are both blocking my sight; I can only get glimpses now and then. Usually of things that are trivial to their plans. I once saw a vision of Morgana deciding to eat gruel instead of stew for breakfast." She rolled her green-brown eyes in annoyance. "It's a bit frustrating sometimes."

Merlin deflated. "Oh," he sighed. They sat in silence for a while. "If it's as big as I think it is… we are doomed. What can two sorcerers and a few knights do to stop Morgana, Morgause, and who knows what else?"

"I don't know…" Roslyn furrowed her brow. "But I might be able to call in some help. My sisters in magic… they can conceal themselves as nurses and servants and lie in wait for the inevitable attack." Merlin lit up.

"Perfect! You're the best sister ever!" Roslyn smirked.

"I know. Now where do I sleep?"

*0-0*0-0*0-0*0-0*

Roslyn woke feeling well rested and sat up in Merlin's bed. The manservant rolled over fitfully in his sleep on the hard floor and groaned. She kicked him lightly in the ribs.

"Get up, lazy-bones! I have to heal your back one last time and then I'll help you with your chores and such. Until Arthur can appoint me to a job: that is." Merlin rolled to his feet with a sigh.

"Alright, alright… I'm up." Roslyn took care healing the last of the wound caused by the serkets. They ate the breakfast Gaius had left them and hurried to the kitchens to get a tray of food for the Prince. They arrived at Arthur's chambers in no time at all and were appalled when they saw the mess.

"What happened?" Merlin shouted, waking the prince from his sleep. Arthur groaned and sat up.

"What happened? What happened is that I have had to make do without a servant."

"I wasn't gone that long," Merlin protested. Roslyn put her tray own and put her hands on her hips.

"Honestly, your highnesses, if you can't even clean up after yourself then how is it you expect to rule the kingdom someday?" she scolded. Arthur yelped.

"Who is that?" he asked Merlin, covering his nearly naked bottom half. Roslyn rolled her eyes.

"Don't bother, I am not attracted to you in the least." She told him. "Now get up, get dressed, and eat your breakfast. After that, I need a job, preferably as a servant to a knight or something. Got any openings?" Arthur looked at her, dumbstruck. Merlin stifled a laugh.

"That… is my half-sister. Arthur, meet Roslyn. Roslyn- Arthur," he introduced them. Roslyn flicked him on the ear and he made a noise of protest.

"I know who he is, idiot." She said briskly. "I wasn't, however, expecting him to be such a child." Arthur sat up straight once more.

"I am not!" he pouted. Roslyn raised a brow.

"You just proved my point. Now get up, no time to lose!" she bustled out of the room. Merlin stifled another laugh at Arthur's expression.

"She's not getting paid," Arthur told him. Merlin smiled.

"I know. But I am not telling her that… I'll leave that to you." he ducked the pillow that came flying at his head and left the room laughing.

*0-0*0-0*0-0*0-0*

"MERLIN! The knights on the patrol have returned. Bring the devil- er, your sister and hurry up!" The two siblings hurried to the throne room and stood on either side behind the throne that Arthur sat upon. Sir Leon was speaking and they slipped in quietly.

"…estimate that they will reach the city within two days."

"Under whose banner do they march?"

"Cenred's, sire. We knew he was amassing an army…"

"How many men?"

"2,000 maybe," Sir Leon reported gravely. Merlin and Roslyn exchanged a grim, knowing glance. "I fear that the news of the King's illness has spread beyond our borders. Cenred is likely taking advantage of this weakness, sire… we must find a way to appease him."

"We cannot. It is not Camelot he thirsts for, my lord," Roslyn piped up. Arthur gestured for her to come and stand in front of her. She did so and gave a small curtsy.

"Apologies for the interruption, but I spent some time as a slave in Cenred's castle. His men…" she choked on her words. "Suffice it to say they found me appealing." Arthur looked slightly horrified as he understood. Merlin used all his willpower to fight back the surge of angry magic that wanted to be released. Several of the knights tensed, Sir Leon included. "Anyways… Cenred has taken a new consort… a sorceress by the name of Morgause. I am sure you have heard of her." Arthur tensed and nodded shortly, recalling his encounter with the witch. "I say he has taken her as consort… but it is more like _she_ has taken _him_. She fills his mind with her poison and he agrees with her every whim. He cares not for power or revenge but for all the riches of Camelot. It is she that desires power, and she will settle for no appeasement." Roslyn held the prince's gaze steadily and he nodded.

"If it is so then we must prepare the city for a siege." Arthur declared.

"Are you sure this is wise?" Sir Leon spoke up.

"The castle is our strongest weapon. No army has ever taken Camelot."

"And what of the outlying villages?" Merlin asked. Arthur pursed his lips.

"We shall give them refuge inside the city walls."

"But their homes, their livelihoods… Cenred will destroy everything in his path." Leon stated.

"But they will have their lives," Roslyn rebutted. "Houses can be rebuilt and crops re-planted, but there is nothing that can be done about the loss of a loved one." The room was silent as everyone reflected upon this wisdom.

"Go, ready the army." Arthur commanded. The knights bowed and left.

"You have done well," Roslyn spoke up in the now near-empty room. "You made a tough decision. And if it is any consolation- which I doubt it is- I agree with it and am proud you stuck to it." Roslyn turned on her heel and left quietly. Arthur and Merlin remained still.

"Wow," Merlin spoke up after a minute. "I mean, I know she's my sister but I didn't think she had it in her."

"Shut up, Merlin."

"Hey, I am just trying to help," he held his hands up defensively.

"Well you're not."

"I know you don't mean that, you're just worried. But you don't need to be; I mean look what we've got,"

"What?" Arthur asked warily.

"You, Roslyn… and me," Merlin stated with a grin.

"Merlin, what exactly are you going to do?"

"I am going to be at your side, like I always am, protecting you." Arthur rolled his eyes but couldn't resist a small smile.

"God help me," the two parted and Arthur felt just a little bit better about his decision. If it had something to do with the peasant siblings, he would never tell.

*0-0*0-0*0-0*0-0*

"Has everyone from the villages been given shelter?" Roslyn turned a corner to see Sir Leon talking with Arthur. Behind them was the courtyard that held the refugees, tents pitched and families laid out on the stone mason. More scattered the halls and lower rings, Roslyn knew.

"As best we can, Sire, there are 9,000 so far and they are still coming…"

"How long will our provisions last?"

"Depends, sire… on what loses we sustain." Arthur went silent and Roslyn knew he was trying to be cool and calculated, fighting back his real emotions.

"And what of Cenred?"

"Our scouts report that he'll be upon us in a matter of hours."

"Thank you, Sir Leon." The knight bowed and left. Arthur sighed heavily and leaned against a nearby wall. Roslyn approached him silently and touched his shoulder, startling him.

"Sire, you should go. Be with your father. I will send Merlin to fetch you if and when you are needed." Arthur gave her an unreadable look.

"Thank you, Roslyn." And then he turned, his cloak swirling about him in a scarlet wave.

Roslyn muttered in jealousy, she had to get herself one of those; they made exits so much more enigmatic and theatrical. And Roslyn was nothing if not theatrical.

*0-0*0-0*0-0*0-0*

"Sire," Merlin said to Arthur, who sat at his father's bedside. "It is time." Arthur sighed and stood.

"Yes." He agreed. "I will not let you down, father," he said softly before leaving briskly. He walked into his chambers and was pleased to see that his armor had been laid out for him. Merlin followed him in and began helping him put the chainmail on over his shirt. As Merlin put the armor on, Roslyn entered, bringing a new leather belt with two gleaming swords and a pair of leather boots. She helped him change his shoes and then cinched the belt around his waist with a smile.

"There, sire. You look like a Prince." Arthur managed a nod of thanks. A clang sounded through the chamber and they turned to see that Merlin had dropped one of the gauntlets.

"Not like you to be nervous, Merlin." Arthur teased.

"I'm not nervous," Merlin rolled his eyes. "I trust in you… and your destiny."

""…Have you been on the cider?" Roslyn giggled at the prince's response.

"Arthur… it is your fate to be the greatest king Camelot has ever known. Your victory today will be remembered… by every age… until the end of time. You just need to trust yourself." Roslyn slipped away, unnoticed, in pursuit of a cape.

"There are times, Merlin, when you display a sort of… I don't know what. I don't want to say… it's not wisdom. But yes, that is what it is." Merlin grinned but Arthur continued. "Don't look so pleased. The rest of the time you're an idiot." He clapped the warlock on the shoulder and left the room to rally the forces. Merlin sighed and followed him.

Cenred's army attacked swiftly and without hesitation, reaching the walls of the city and determinedly ignoring them, pressing forward like a thunderstorm. Merlin rushed back to the infirmary. Morgana was helping Gaius and Merlin was relieved.

"Keep an eye on her," he told the physician. Gaius nodded.

"Don't worry, I am." Merlin nodded grimly.

"Do not, under any circumstances, do not let her out of your sight." Gaius nodded seriously and Merlin ran out into the courtyard. Most of the refugees had taken shelter inside and fireballs were being launched at various parts of the city. One fell next to the young warlock and knocked him over. He scrambled to his feet and continued on, using magic stealthily to aid as he passed by the battle.

Roslyn was standing tall at the battlements, a bright teal cape around her shoulders. She had found it in a basket, waiting to be mended. She had used magic to fix it and donned it happily before summoning her sword and several throwing knives. Over her shoulder she slung a longbow and a quiver of arrows poked out from beneath the neckline of her cape. All around her arrows flew past from the army below but somehow they all seemed to miss her.

The soldiers in her squadron were all unharmed and fighting. Cenred's men used ladders to climb the walls and she fire carefully aimed arrows, felling a whole ladder by shattering a single rung under one man's foot. A knight stood at her side, fighting off the vagrants that did make it over the edge. The knight was very impressed with her archery indeed. And when she turned, drew her sword, and killed three men in the time it took for him to kill one, he couldn't help but admire the way her cape swirled dramatically around her.

Merlin had caught up with Arthur and was horrified to see that Uther had somehow made it to the frontlines and was attacking the enemy, his movements slower and more tired than usual but still effective. He saw Arthur drag him away and relaxed a bit, continuing on helping the battle in his own way. Arthur called for a retreat but the men had no room to maneuver with the enemies relentless attacks. Merlin brought a hand up and pointed it at the torches on the walls.

"Forbærnen," he incanted as his eyes flashed gold. A wall of fire rose up to block Cenred's troops and Camelot's forces were allowed to retreat. Satisfied, he persisted towards the infirmary.

He arrived at the infirmary just as Gaius was entering from a different direction.

"Morgana has disappeared," Gaius stated. Merlin ran a hand through his hair.

"Alright, I'll find her. Stay here and keep helping Gwen!" the harried maid was running about the wounded, tending to everything to the best of her abilities. Merlin trotted off and he hadn't gotten far when he felt the wave of dark magic. He felt ill.

*0-0*0-0*0-0*0-0*

Roslyn was spearing an enemy soldier through with his own weapon when she felt the evil magic pass over her. She gasped and dropped the corpse to the ground. Spinning around she saw Sir Leon at the front of the knights that were pushing the enemy back.

"Leon!" She shouted. The knight withdrew and more filled his place. He reached the back of the crowd and turned to her.

"What is it, my lady?" Roslyn spun him around urgently.

"They are attacking from the inside… evil sorcery," she told him. As she spoke, an undead warrior rounded the corner, a sword in its hand. Leon groaned.

"On me!" he yelled.

*0-0*0-0*0-0*0-0*

Merlin was running. He had to get to the tombs, he had to destroy Morgana… he had told Gaius to seal off the hospital and ensured that Arthur was still alive before he had started running.

It wasn't long until he reached the tombs. Morgana stood in the center of the room, grinning like a maniac.

"You should leave while you still can," she told him. Merlin shook his head.

"You should stop this wile you still can. Women and children are dying. Innocent men are dying. The city will fall."

"Good," she chuckled. Merlin shook his head.

"You don't mean that."

"I have magic, Merlin. Uther hates me and everyone like me. Why should I feel any differently about him?"

"Alright then," Merlin shrugged. "Then kill Uther. Or better yet- talk to him. You of all people could change his mind. But stop this slaughter of innocents." Morgana was silent for a moment.

"You don't have magic Merlin. You can't possibly understand what I have gone through. Do you know what it is like to hate yourself because of something you were born with? I have a 'gift' that could cause my death but it is entirely beyond my control." Merlin wanted to tell her about his own magic more than anything but something told him that it would make no difference.

It doesn't have to be this way. We can find another way," he persuaded. Morgana scoffed.

"There is no other way." Merlin lunged for the staff but was too slow. Morgana drew her sword and pointed it at him.

"What're you going to do, kill me?" he taunted.

"You don't think I can?" she smirked. Merlin returned the expression.

"Oh, I think you could… but you won't get a chance to." Morgana was confused and suddenly the ceiling was falling on her. She was knocked out cold and the dust cleared to show Roslyn standing there, covered in the blood of everyone but herself (her cloak was curiously unharmed) with her arm still raised from casting her spell. She then spun, drew her sword, muttered a spell, and cut the rowan staff in the center of the room in half.

Merlin smirked as she sheathed her sword.

"Best sister ever," he repeated his words from a few days before. She smirked.

"I know."

*0-0*0-0*0-0*0-0*

**The Next Day**

"I can't believe that bitch got away with it." Roslyn muttered as she ate her soup. Merlin nodded.

"Why is Uther so blind to her true nature?" he asked in frustration. Gaius came up behind them sighed heavily.

"I don't know Merlin, it is a mystery. But Morgana will try again,"

"We'll be ready for her," Roslyn interjected. "I have sent word to my friends and they will arrive within the next few weeks." Merlin sighed.

"You must be careful," Gaius warned.

"I am not afraid of her, Gaius,"

"Nor am I," Roslyn agreed with her brother.

"You should be. Arrogance is the downfall of even the best,"

"All I feel for her is sad," Merlin clarified. "She has become so bitter… so full of hate…"

"Don't let that happen to you," Gaius warned.

"Nothing could ever make me that angry," Just as he finished stating this, a yell rang out through the castle.

"Merlin!" a second later, the prince's head popped into the room. "Get you lazy backside out here!" the royalty left the room and Merlin looked severely annoyed. Roslyn giggled.

"You were saying?" Merlin flicked his soup at her.


	2. The Son of a Knight

Amor EO Reino Máxico

AN: I am skipping "Goblin's Gold" and moving straight on to "Gwaine" because it fits my plotline. I probably will make some mention of any skipped episodes, just because I don't write them out doesn't mean that they never happened, just that they are not important to my overall plot.

Chapter Two

Roslyn sighed heavily as she and her brother trotted along behind the prince. They soon came upon a small village nestled in the woods.

"You know what you need after a hard day's hunt?" he asked Merlin, who had been stuck carrying the kill all day until they had returned to the horses.

"Sleep," the warlock answered hopefully.

"A nice, cold tankard of mead," Arthur answered himself, ignoring Merlin. Merlin bit back a groan.

"Mead?" he sighed. The trio trotted up to the tavern and dismounted, tying their steeds to a rail.

"No better place to measure the mood of your people than the local tavern." Arthur stated.

"This is one of those moments when I tell you something isn't a good idea and you ignore me, isn't it?" Merlin asked with a sigh.

"Probably, he hasn't had one of those yet today, he's well overdue." Roslyn piped in logically. Merlin sighed.

"You're right," Arthur pointedly ignored them.

"Now remember, you two are not my servants. I am just a simple peasant like everyone else." Roslyn scoffed.

"Good luck pulling that off! Your ego is big enough to fill the whole tavern." She mocked. Arthur pouted.

"Is not!" they sat down at an empty table. The barmaid approached and wiped down their table with a smile.

"Good afternoon, what'll it be?"

"Um…" Arthur began uncertainly.

"Hm, you're rather handsome, aren't you?" Arthur preened with false modesty.

"Well, you wouldn't be the first to…" he was cut off by the woman.

"No, not you… I was talking about him," she gestured to Merlin. Roslyn burst into laughter.

"What was that about your ego?" she jibed. Arthur scowled.

"Two tankards of mead, please." He ordered sharply. The woman turned as if to leave.

"Excuse me, um…" Roslyn caught her arm.

"Oh, I'm Mary," the barmaid said.

"Mary. This absolute prat here," she pointed to Arthur "seems to have forgotten that I am also thirsty. Make that order four tankards of mead." Mary grinned knowingly and left to get their beverages. She returned with the drinks. Roslyn promptly chugged her first one (much to the horror of Arthur and the amusement of Merlin) and began to sip her second one like a lady. A man from across the pub with near-shoulder length hair caught her eye and gave her a grin and a 'thumbs up'. Roslyn returned it with a smile.

She had half of her second left when a hush fell over the pub. She spun to see a vagrant man had just entered and was approaching the bar in an intimidating fashion.

"Good afternoon, Mary. Business looks good," he growled out in a low baritone. Roslyn tensed, instantly understanding what was happening.

"We have our better days, Dagr," the barmaid responded, not meeting his eyes.

"I don't suppose you'd begrudge me my share, then." It was not posed as a question. Mary threw him a handful of coins.

"And the rest?" Dagr asked, sounding angry now. Mary looked mutinous.

"That's all we have," Dagr grabbed the front of Mary's shirt and pulled a dagger from his belt.

"I'll not ask again," he threatened. Arthur and Roslyn stood simultaneously.

"Take your hands off of her," Arthur demanded in his "do-what-I-say-peasant" voice that he used on Merlin all the time. Only this time, the playful lilt was absent. Dagr attacked Arthur. Roslyn instantly grabbed him and swiped her foot under his, causing him to collapse sideways. She then used his momentum to shove him into a shelf on his way down. Dagr got up slowly.

"You're going to pay for that," he told her, wiping the blood that trickled from his lip. Merlin scoffed as he took another sip of mead.

"I'd like to see you try," he muttered. Dagr heard and pursed his lips in a whistle. Instantly, ten more thugs came into the pub, each just as beefy as the last.

"You had to open your big mouth, didn't you, little brother," Roslyn scolded him. Merlin looked sheepish but stood with them to face the angry thugs. The man who had given Roslyn a 'thumbs up' before stood and walked over to them.

"You three have gotten yourselves into a bit of a pickle, haven't you?" he smiled and gave Roslyn a charming wink.

"You should get out of here while you have the chance," Arthur told him. The man merely grinned wider.

"You're probably right." He acknowledged. He took a swig to empty his mug before gripping it tight and using it to punch Dagr in the jaw. Roslyn jumped into the fray and soon an all-out brawl had taken over the pub. Merlin and his sister slipped in bits of magic when necessary but Roslyn preferred her fists over all else… and her feet… and her knees… and elbows.

Roslyn was shoved in a corner by a thug and the man was shoved into the wall next to her. He extended a hand and she took it.

"I'm Gwaine,"

"Roslyn," and then they both threw themselves back into the fight. Soon it was only Dagr left, the rest either unconscious or having fled the fight. Dagr was angry and pulled a knife, lunging for Arthur. Both Merlin and Roslyn raised their hands to stop him with magic, but neither had the chance. Gwaine tackled the main tug to the floor. Dagr's head cracked against a table on the way down and he was knocked unconscious. Roslyn jumped over a bench to check over Gwaine. The hero was also blacked out, Dagr's dagger stuck in his thigh. She inspected the wound as Merlin ribbed off a strip of cloth for a tourniquet.

"How is he?" Arthur asked. Roslyn shook her head.

"The knife grazed a vital point in his leg and it will bleed out if we don't get him back to Gaius," her fingers itched to just heal it with magic but she knew she couldn't risk exposure. The y carried Gwaine outside onto a patch of grass and Merlin took some emergency medical supplies out from his saddlebag.

Roslyn used one of her own knives to cut away Gwaine's pant leg and set to work binding the wound in a more effective way, fashioning a new tourniquet with twine and chewing some herbs for a paste to fight infection. She re-bound the gash and Merlin helped her swing the limp form onto her saddle. She climbed up behind him and her brother and the prince also mounted their horses. The villagers had dragged Dagr out and put him into the stocks. They were now throwing rotten food at the man who was now conscious and gagged with an apple.

"If this man ever troubles you again," Arthur spoke to the people "word is to be sent to Camelot. Soldiers will be here within a day," Mary piped up.

"How can you make a promise like that?" she asked. Arthur put on his self-important face and straightened up in his saddle.

"Because I am the King's son, Prince Arthur," he stated. Mary's eyes widened.

"Prince Arthur? Prince Arthur in my tavern?" she questioned incredulously. Merlin and Roslyn rolled their eyes as the people threw the fruit with renewed vigor and the trio trotted off into the forest.

*0*0-0*0*0-0*0*

Roslyn arrived in Gaius' chambers, an unconscious Gwaine slung over her shoulder and two bewildered men behind her.

"Merlin," Gaius spoke quickly as Roslyn lowered the injured man onto the sickbed. "Fetch me some water, a needle, and some silk thread,"

"And honey?" Merlin asked as he moved towards the door. Gaius looked up with pride in his eyes.

"You're learning," he approved with a nod. Merlin left with a smile. Arthur shot Gaius a look of question. "Helps fight the infection," the physician explained.

"Will he be alright," Roslyn asked with an inscrutable expression on her face, her tone neutral.

"Providing he is strong," Gaius answered. Arthur nodded.

"He is that, alright… this man saved my life, Gaius. He is to be given anything that he needs." The prince left as Merlin entered with the things Gaius had asked for. Roslyn stood out of their way against a wall, thinking to herself.

*0*0-0*0*0-0*0*

Roslyn sat next to Merlin's bed, silently swiping the wet cloth over the skin of the unconscious man in it. She cleaned the blood away from the wound and his knuckles. Checking to see that he was truly not aware, she whispered a few words and her eyes colored gold for a single second. Instantly, the bruises that scattered the man's torso yellowed, looking days old rather than hours. The larger changes were almost unnoticeable. The spell relaxed all the muscles in Gwaine's body and sent a soothing warmth trough him. He instantly breathed a bit deeper and easier and Roslyn sat back, satisfied with her work. Suddenly the exhaustion from her long day caught up with her and she allowed her head to slump forward.

She would only close her eyes for a moment…

*0*0-0*0*0-0*0*

Roslyn woke to the feeling of someone shaking her. She lifted her head groggily and met the amused gaze of Gwaine. She rocketed out of her chair.

"Gwaine, you're up!" she stated. He looked like he was suppressing laughter and she cleared her throat before sitting back down in her chair, gingerly stretching out her stiff neck.

"What am I doing in this bed?" he asked her as he sat up gingerly.

"Uh… you were wounded. Arthur wanted to make sure you were treated by his physician."

"Arthur?"

"Prince Arthur," she clarified. "You saved his life." Gwaine chuckled without humor.

"If I had known who e was, I probably wouldn't have." Roslyn frowned.

"He's a good man,"

"If you say so," he said sarcastically. Roslyn pursed her lips.

"The king wants to thank you in person,"

"Please, no. I have met a few kings… once you've met one, you've met them all." Furrowing her brow, Roslyn silently disagreed with his reasoning.

"He'll probably give you a reward,"

"I am not interested. I have everything I need, right here," he patted the satchel that was hung up next to the bed along with his jacket and his sword. Roslyn paused.

"Why did you help us?" she asked him quietly. Gwaine sighed and then smiled.

"Your chances looked to be about slim to none and I… er; I guess I just liked the look of those odds." He gave a roguish wink and placed his hands behind his head. Roslyn used all her willpower not to look at his muscled chest that was revealed when he did this. Instead, she laughed.

"Alright then, I have to go help Merlin with his chores."

"So you both serve the prince then?" Roslyn shook her head.

"Not exactly… Merlin is Arthur's manservant and my half brother. When I came to Camelot I asked Arthur to get me a job as one of the knight's servants but there isn't an opening yet. So I help Merlin with his royal prattiness." She shot him a grin.

"I thought you said he was a good man," Gwaine teased. Roslyn laughed.

"He is. But that doesn't mean he isn't a prat." Gwaine was still chuckling when she left the room.

*0*0-0*0*0-0*0*

Merlin and Arthur were in the prince's chambers. Arthur was dressing himself in the clothes that Merlin had laid out for him and the manservant was doing various chores as he did so. Roslyn entered quietly and began picking up the clothes that Arthur had shed the night before.

"How's Gwaine?" Arthur asked her.

"Recovering," she answered simply.

"Who's that?" Merlin asked Arthur as he folded the prince's clothes by the window. Arthur craned his neck to see out the window.

"Ah, Sir Darien, he's here for the mêlée." Roslyn rolled her eyes. Merlin placed the clothes he had been folding into a drawer at the bottom of the wardrobe and laughed.

"Oh yea, the tournament where all the knights ride around hitting each other with blunt weapons for no good reason," he said fake enthusiastically.

"There is a little more to it than that," Arthur scoffed.

"Really," Merlin said sarcastically "all I have ever seen is people getting the seven bells knocked out of them so that the last man standing can be called a winner," Roslyn giggled and the blonde man looked annoyed.

"The mêlée is the ultimate test of strength and courage."

"Are you sure we're talking about the same thing?" Roslyn sighed.

"Boys, enough with the pissing contest about who can be the most sarcastic," she rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you two, I can't believe your immaturity sometimes."

"Well… I need my armor cleaned by noon," Arthur told them and swept from the room.

"He is such a child," Roslyn sighed once more and Merlin laughed.

"Tell me about it,"

*0*0-0*0*0-0*0*

Roslyn was walking through the market, a brand new jar of saddle oil in under her elbow and a large bucket of water in her arms. She headed towards the royal stables but was stopped by a familiar face.

"Excuse me, Roslyn, but I believe this belongs to you," Gwaine smirked charmingly as he held out a flower. Roslyn smiled.

"I don't think it is my color," she teased. He pulled her closer.

"Well, let's see," he placed the white flower in the weave of her French side-braid. Roslyn smiled at him, taking a deep breath to steady er heart's flutters.

"I bet you have a whole bunch of those to hand out," Gwaine raised his eyebrows innocently and held up his empty hands.

"Nope, yours is the only one," he bowed to her and placed a kiss on her hand. Roslyn blushed.

"Stop it," she hissed lowly. "People are staring." Gwaine laughed and straightened.

"Let me carry that," he took the bucket from her. "A Lady such as you shouldn't have to carry her won water."

"Ah but you see, I am not a Lady," she laughed. Gwaine smiled.

"Ah but you see," he mimicked her. "You are to me," laughing, Roslyn allowed him to take the bucket and brought the jar of saddle oil out into her hand so that she could carry it properly. They walked into the stables and Roslyn guided him to the tack room where he set down the water.

"Okay, do you want to help me prep Zanzibar and Arthur's tack for the mêlée tomorrow?" Gwaine shrugged.

"Why not? It isn't like I have anything else to do," he agreed. Roslyn smiled.

"Great! Okay, the bucket of water is for the horse, let me just…" she pulled out a bar of lard soap and rolled her sleeves up, dunking it into the water and building up a lather before grabbing a stiff bristle brush and plunking it into the soapy bucket. "Okay, you bring this; I'll bring the saddle and saddle soap, a rag, and the saddle oil." She slung the heavy saddle over her shoulder and grabbed the soap, rag, and jar before leading the man to a large stall at the end of the stables. One half of the stall was stacked with hay bales, a wool blanket draped over them, and the other half was taken up by a large white stallion with an overgrown mane.

"Whoa," Gwaine whistled appreciatively at the beast. Roslyn smiled and unlatched the door with a bit of struggled before walking into the stall and setting her things onto one of the hay bales.

"His name is Zanzibar and he is a champion mêlée horse. He's only six years old and he has won three mêlées with Prince Arthur. He hasn't been groomed since last month, though." She looked over the mud caked flanks and tangled mane and tail. "But he is definitely my favorite horse. He's got an attitude but it seems like he can almost sense your mood and he knows when you need a good nuzzle," she cooed as Zanzibar snuffled her face and blew gently into his nostrils to return the greeting.

The horse gave a nicker and Roslyn exited the stall as Gwaine put the bucket down. She returned swiftly with a few apple slices and a handful of sweet oats. The horse ate them from her flat-palmed hand gratefully and she scratched the area between his eyes lovingly. Gwaine laughed.

"What?" Roslyn asked, puzzled.

"I'm sorry, it's just… you seem to get along better with the horse than you do with most of the women I have seen you interact with."

"Well that's because he doesn't gossip like a bird or acts like a simpering idiot around the 'big, strong men'." She mocked as she stroked the stallion's neck while Gwaine watched with an amused smirk. "Anyways, you brush him out and I will work on the saddle. I have already done the reigns last night so this is the last thing that needs doing. Merlin is polishing Arthur's armor, he lost the coin toss." She grinned evilly and Gwaine chuckled again as he grabbed the soapy brush from the bucket.

They set to work in silence, Roslyn dry-soaping the saddle and ten buffing it with the rag until it gleamed all over. She began the oiling process just as Gwaine finished brushing the last of the caked mud from Zanzibar's neck and began working on his shoulders and back.

"So tell me more about you," Gwaine spoke up. "You said Merlin is your half brother?" he prompted.

"Yeah," Roslyn paused and sighed. "But we only met about a month ago. I was born first; my father was smitten with a member of Uther's court before the Great Purge. She used him to sling herself into a higher status and voila, I was created. My mother wanted little to do with me. Both she and my father were banished for treason during the Purge and she left me to him for the first few years of my life. When I was about seven, I started showing… potential, I suppose." Roslyn avoided telling him about how her magic had manifested. "My mother caught word of my success and came to take me away. I was brought to the mountains and trained with her and six other girls. I went to see Hunith, Merlin's mother, when I was about fifteen, and she told me of Merlin." She told the partial truth to avoid telling him of her visions. She had gone to see Hunith, but she had already known about Merlin. "She told me that she had not told Merlin of me because my mother had threatened her. I told her it was okay and I left before I could see my younger brother.

"I was about seventeen when we all finished training, and then we were let loose on the world. Six of us stayed together, but one of us took a very different path, using her training to cause chaos instead of for good. We tried to stop her, but she was slippery and charismatic, controlling whole armies with a few well-said words and a bat of her eyelashes. After she slew all of our teachers, her attacks died down and we left her alone, and in return she left us alone. My mother fully approved of her actions and I shunned her, horrified at her evil mind.

"I roamed with my friends until about a year ago when I heard news of my father's death. I broke away from them to be on my own and grieve. I gave his body a proper burial and carved him a headstone. And then I found Merlin. I had known he existed through word of mouth, my father and I had taken shelter with a woman after our banishment and impregnated her unknowingly. I was about two years old at the time and I remember little of our time with her. But I know my father loved her dearly and only left because he did not want her safety to be compromised." Roslyn paused and Gwaine stopped brushing the flank of the stallion and turned to face her.

"And then what?" he asked gently.

"And then Cenred came along. His men ambushed my camp and captured me, binding my wrists and knocking me unconscious. I was taken to his castle and… used by his men…" she clenched her fists around the rag in her hand and bit her lip. "The other girl from my training used her strength against me and bent my will to allow her to manipulate me. Cenred enjoyed her company as well, but she was a willing participant in his games," she took a deep breath and relaxed, her mood swinging in a 180 turn before Gwaine could go to her like he was about to.

"The first time Merlin and I ever met was a month ago. He was injured when I found him and I healed him before bringing him back to the castle. I followed him as he did his chores and the rest is history." She shrugged, still polishing the saddle as she finished her story.

"You are quite the woman," Gwaine praised her as he finished brushing and soaping the stallion. Roslyn grinned.

"Thank you,"

"Anytime," they fetched a pail of water together as Gwaine told her of his own family. He grew up penniless with only a mother and an older sister (who was an absolute toad, according to him) and hated nobles because his father had been a knight and the king had still refused to help them buy food after he died.

They rinsed the horse together and rubbed him down, pouring olive oil on his coat to make it shine. Then they combed out Zanzibar's mane and tail, trimming it with a knife and washing it gently before combing it out again. They hung the gleaming saddle on a peg outside the stall along with the bridle Roslyn had polished the night before and left the horse in the stall with a blanket cinched around his newly groomed body.

They walked back to Gaius' in silence, Gwaine grabbing Roslyn's hand and looking pleased when she didn't pull away.

*0*0-0*0*0-0*0*

"η μητέρα σας" Merlin incanted, pointing his hand towards the half-polished armor.

To his satisfaction, the chainmail instantly grew shinier and gleamed in the afternoon sun. He had polished the rest of the armor by hand, but he was going to be late with Arthur's lunch if he didn't hurry. He sprinted into the kitchens, grabbing the tray the cooks had prepped for him and running up to the prince's chambers. Arthur was waiting impatiently.

"Here is your lunch," Merlin said politely, bowing as if to ward off any verbal attacks. Arthur scoffed and Merlin noticed two other men in the room.

"Merlin, this is Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan. They're here for the mêlée. Gentlemen, if you need anything, call for Merlin. He loves hard work." Merlin internally groaned as he bowed to the knights. They looked at him in a way that made him anxious, like he had personally offended them just by existing and they wanted revenge for it.

"Oh, we will not hesitate." Sir Oswald nodded with an evil look in his eyes.

Merlin was not wrong. The two knights didn't hesitate to call upon him for every arduous task that they could think up. They even called him to move their beds about their chambers to get them away from the sun… seven times.

All he could do was grin and bear it, to offend a visiting knight was to disgrace Camelot and that was simply not acceptable. Roslyn didn't help, laughing at his pain.

They all sat down for dinner that night and Merlin was famished. Gwaine had disappeared and Gaius simply stared at the manservant as he ate his pea soup.

"It is very difficult to discern whether you are eating or inhaling that soup." Gaius told him. Merlin had the grace to look a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry… Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan had me at their beck and call. I have not had time to eat anything all day."

"How is he?"

"Awful, he treats me like dirt." Merlin groaned self-piteously.

"That doesn't sound right. He was always a very kind and thoughtful soul," Gaius mused with a frown.

"He must have changed." Merlin gave a one shoulder shrug as he slurped up more soup. Roslyn sat quietly, thinking to herself as she ate. Just then, Gwen entered with a light knock.

"Merlin, I think you need to come with me," she said seriously.

"What is it?" Merlin asked, concerned. Even Roslyn was focused on the handmaid now.

"It's Gwaine," she answered. Roslyn's hear stopped.


End file.
